1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to radio controlled, toy vehicles having front and rear wheels whose movements are controlled by radio frequency signals generated by a wireless transmitter remote from the vehicle and, more particularly, to a wheel bearing system for reducing friction on the axles on which the wheels are mounted, especially during high speed motion of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio controlled, toy vehicles have on-board antennas for receiving radio frequency control signals generated by antennas on hand-held, wireless transmitters. The control signals include drive signals for moving the vehicle forward or backward, and steering signals for moving the vehicle toward the right or left during either forward or backward movement. The control signals are processed by on-board control circuitry to activate on-board DC motors. Transmissions and gear boxes are employed for transmitting the mechanical energy produced by the motors to the wheels. High gear ratios for the gear boxes enable the vehicles to move at relatively high speeds, thereby increasing the entertainment value of such vehicles.
High speed operation of such vehicles, however, causes the rear axles on which the rear wheels are mounted, and the front axles on which the front wheels are mounted, to vibrate and shake, thereby causing the vehicles to not run smoothly even over smooth surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,259 is an example of a toy vehicle wheel and journal bearing construction.